tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Agrias Viralaine
'''Agrias Viralaine' is a Breton appearing in The Firmament. She is the daughter of Riane Viralaine and Rayon Avryil, and the wife and lover of Bryce Bellamois. She is also the mother of Luciana Bellamois. Background Agrias was conceived when Riane mingled with Rayon Avryil during the period of High Rock's economical depression. Like any other noble child, she was raised to rule and protect. Currently, she serves as an acting leader for the Lionhearts ever since her mother's death and a personal assistant to her lover, Bryce. Personality Agrias is shown to be a fine lady; respectful, formal, and well-mannered. However, she is shown to be beyond brutal when concerning the lives of her loved ones, especially when dealing with criminals and the corrupt, as shown how she brutally murdered the entire Black-Briar family and the Jarl's family during the siege of Riften. Despite these flaws, Agrias is not completely heartless, as she still values her loved ones very deeply. Like Bryce, she has a lust for blood, but this is rare. Relationships Bryce Bellamois Agrias first met Bryce after the latter returned for his reward for clearing out a bandirt camp. When the latter enlisted to the Lionhearts, the former gave him a test to see how much he can take. Bryce passes, and he was officially made a soldier. After receiving a quest, Agrias and Bryce headed for the ruins of Korvanjund to retrieve the legendary Jagged Crown. After more and more strange encounters, they succeed un taking the crown for the Lionhearts. Eventually, as time went on, Bryce's actions earned Agrias's complete trust, to the point their relationship developed to become that of lovers. Not long after, Agrias birthed their first child; Luciana. Riane Viralaine Agrias and Riane have trusted and loved each other very deeply. The two never saw each other much eye-to-eye, but they have always respected one another. It was Riane whom helped Agrias train to become a fine warrior for the Lionhearts until she gained the role of a leader for the said faction. Riane's death at the hands of Talion Avryil caused Agrias to develop an intense amount of hatred against the latter, to the point that she declared Talion an enemy of the Lionhearts. This also created a large rift between her and her father: Rayon Avryil. Amarie Little is known of their relationship, but Agrias sees Amarie as a very good friend to the point that the former trusted the latter to be her 'eyes and ears'. Luciana Bellamois Like Brcye, Agrias shares a very strong bond with her daughter. Upon her birth, she immediately began to grow attatched, the latter doing the same. She would do anything to protect both her and Bryce, determined to give Luciana a bright future. Roleplays The Firmament (On-going) Trivia * The name 'Agrias' is a female variation of the name 'Agrius'. Credits to mods used * Ritter Armor Royal Retexture by messiasmummo * CBBE by Caliente (Warning: NSFW content) * Blindfolds of Skyrim by volvaga0 *Kijiko Hair by Kijiko and goldiocks *The Eyes of Beauty by LogRaam Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Warriors